


Love and Lust(1/1)

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a fine line between love and lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Lust(1/1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is Monaboyd, though neither is mentioned by name.

_**FIC: Love & Lust**_  
TITLE: Love and Lust(1/1)  
AUTHOR: [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
RATING: NC-17  
PAIRING: BB/DM  
SUMMARY: There is a fine line between love and lust.  
FEEDBACK: Only if you want to.  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. This probably never happened.  
AUTHORS NOTES: This is Monaboyd, though neither is mentioned by name.

He allowed himself a moment of hope. His mind sluggish and exhausted as he pressed his face against the fabric of the sofa, his sweat slicked skin chilling in the cool air around them as he sank blissfully through the aftermath of his climax. His lover’s weight against his back welcome, needed almost.

Almost as soon as he had welcomed it, the weight was gone. His lover straightening and the sound of a zipper being pulled broke the silence shrouding them. The metallic slide and drag pulled him back from his sensory haze to the real world.

This hadn’t been love, in fact far from it. Lust definitely, but never love except on his part. But as he heard the cheery farewell of his partner he knew that for the moment the burn of his lust had been assuaged, and he’d be counting the days until he was craved for again.

They’d barely made it inside the door before his lover’s hands had been everywhere, inflaming his own burning need. From there it had been a short journey to his pants being around his ankles, his body pushed forward over the back of the sofa, the thick blunt head of his lover’s arousal pushed deep inside his body. The friction and animal aggression of their joining pushing him quickly past the bounds of self preservation and dignity and into the rapturous pleasure he could only ever find with this man.

Now, alone in the room, sweat chilling on his skin, he stood and pulled his jeans up, tucking in the shirt that had been rucked up to his armpits. Wincing as the fabric brushed across abrasions caused by passionate hands and a sinful mouth, sharp teeth that had nipped relentlessly heightening their mutual pleasure.

Glancing down, he saw the evidence of his release on the back of the sofa. He sighed deeply and went in search of cleaning products before it became a stain to match the myriad adorning the same patch of fabric.

Fingers brushed through fair hair as he crouched in front of the cleaning cabinet, his aching body screaming as if protested the movement vehemently. Sinking to the floor gingerly, he leaned back against his bathtub and cradled his head in his hands. Unbidden tears welled in his eyes as he realized that his life had been reduced to a few minutes of blissful forbidden needs fulfilled by a man that was merely slaking his bodies lust rather than the fulfillment of hearts desires.  



End file.
